Crimson Skies
by Heart of Sword
Summary: Ever asked yourself "What if?" That's exactly what this story answers...what if? For instance, what if another evil rose from a world unbeknownst to Cephiro? Will the Magic Knights be able to save the day? And what's with all the interesting love twis
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here we go. My first anime fan fic. Well, actually, Rayearth is a manga. Good stuff to read. Hope you enjoy it! And, I updated it! Wow. Chapter 1. Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knights Rayearth, or any of the characters. I'm just a happy fan.  
  
Lantis: "Yah, she's just a happy fan. Nope. She doesn't own Rayearth, never did, never will. Heck, you can't even draw me right!"  
  
HOS: "Shut up Lantis. I wasn't talking to you."  
  
Lantis: "You just did." *smiles*  
  
HOS: "I'm going to hit you! I told you, just do a disclaimer. Don't get carried away."  
  
Lantis: "Oh, right. I remember. Once again, she doesn't own me."  
  
HOS: "Idiot! I said disclaimer for the whole thing!"  
  
Lantis: "Ok, she doesn't own Magic Knights, Rayearth, etc. etc. CLAMP does and they do a good enough job without your help HOS."  
  
HOS: "Idiot! Again, you humiliate me in front of every person alive!"  
  
Lantis: "You're the one that said to do the disclaimer." *smiles again*  
  
Fuu: "Can we just get on with the story?"  
  
Umi: "Wait! One little note: these "" mean the person's talking."  
  
Fuu: "And these '' mean the person's thinking."  
  
Umi: "Rude little schoolgirl."  
  
Fuu: *looks hurt*  
  
Ferio: "How dare you!"  
  
Hikaru: *rolls her eyes* "Moving on."  
  
Ferio: "No, I must duel her! She insulted my Fuu."  
  
Umi: "Come again?"  
  
Lantis: *running away* "Ah, I'm going crazy!" HOS: "And, without further ado, the first chapter."  
  
Fuu: "Since when do I belong to you, Ferio?"  
  
Ferio: "Oops." *blushes*  
  
Clef: *rubs his head* "Teenagers. They're so dumb these days."  
  
Presea: "You got that right!"  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Author: Heart of Sword  
  
Magic Knights: Rayearth  
  
Crimson Skies  
  
Chapter 1: Roads and Reunions  
  
"Mmm, this cake is fabulous," Presea began after she pushed her dish aside. She leaned back in her chair and smiled at Umi.  
  
"Oh no, it was nothing," Umi said gesturing her hand. She started to sweat as she realized what her good cooking was going to lead to.  
  
Just then, everyone looked at her and smiled their thanks as empty plates set on the table. A chorus of "that was fabulous" and "wow, nice job!" etc. echoed around the room. However, Ascot hadn't said a word.  
  
'Do I, or don't I,' Ascot thought to himself. 'Should I tell her I like her, or just shut up and disappear?'  
  
Umi blushed. "Oh will you all please just stop it! Seriously, it was NOTHING. All you do is put the mix in the oven, and voila! cake. All nice and fluffy."  
  
"We still haven't figured out a name for Cephiro yet," Hikaru mused.  
  
'Whew, that was off subject completely,' Umi thought as she sat back in her seat, glad that the subject had been changed.  
  
"Why do we need to change it?" Ferio started. "This land has always been Cephiro to me, to my sister, and to all of you here. We don't need to change it."  
  
Fuu stood up. "Why don't we all have a vote and settle this diplomatically?"  
  
'Dramatist, look what I started,' Hikaru grinned.  
  
Everyone just groaned and got up from their seats. Lafarga and Caldina left as well as Prince Ferio, Ascot, Lantis, Geo, Zazu, who was on the verge of collapsing on the floor, Tarta and Tatra, Lady Aska, Sauno, the Elder of Fahren, and Presea, who was slowly walking away. Mokona and Clef stayed behind with the three Magic Knights.  
  
"Hey!" Umi bellowed. "Where are you all going?"  
  
"To vote on a new name for our planet," Lafarga replied. "We'll be back shortly. And, we'll tell you if it's Cephiro, or something else."  
  
'Like what, genius?' Umi crossed her arms.  
  
Clef turned to face Fuu. "We may keep it Cephiro if the prince wishes it, but," he then faced Hikaru. "What are your thoughts on this whole thing, Hikaru? After all, you are our pillar."  
  
'Why did I say anything? Why?' Hikaru shuffled back and forth on her feet as she stood between her two dearest friends, thinking. "I say we keep it Cephiro."  
  
Suddenly, Umi turned towards the table, raging mad. "Who left all of these dishes for me?" she yelled. "I bake everyone a cake and they all leave a mess? What kind of thanks is that?"  
  
Presea came running out of nowhere almost knocking poor Clef over. "Sorry, Umi, I got distracted by everyone's sudden departure. I'll do them really fast. But, uh, do you have any more of that - what's it called? -"candy"?" She smiled.  
  
As if on cue, Hikaru tossed her a huge bag filled with the most wonderful candies. She had brought them with her on purpose, knowing that Presea loved candy.  
  
Presea caught it and immediately got to work at once as Mokona followed her.  
  
"Thanks, Presea," Umi called. 'Oh darn. Ascot's gone. I wanted to talk to him.'  
  
Hikaru and Fuu watched Presea work as Mokona bounced around her. Of course, Mokona's continual disturbances were always met with a whack from Presea.  
  
"Um, Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, I have something I need to tell you three," Clef spoke.  
  
The three Magic Knights turned to face him and listened as he started.  
  
"I've noticed that another road has been growing to Cephiro. I believe another planet is planning an invasion."  
  
"No way!" Hikaru snapped. Mokona jumped into her arms as Presea finished the last dishes. "I would have known about it. After all, I'm the pillar, and my will is what governs Cephiro. If I wish it, it will happen. If I don't -"  
  
"I'm afraid it's true," Clef said sadly. He looked away from the girls.  
  
"But, what could hurt us now?" Umi asked stealing Mokona from Hikaru's grip.  
  
Mokona twitched a little. He was never fond of Umi, but Umi held onto him, none the less.  
  
"With Hikaru as pillar protecting us and everyone on Cephiro, there is no possible way for another planet to invade Cephiro," Fuu added. She quickly adjusted her glasses.  
  
"I'm afraid there is," Lantis suddenly appeared. (HOS: "Yah, you're all serious now, Lantis." Lantis: "Shut up." HOS: "Ooh. I'm going to remember that one.")  
  
Hikaru turned to face him, shocked that he had suddenly reappeared. 'They're done voting already?'  
  
He came over to Hikaru and put a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her. "Hikaru, when you joined your planet Earth with Cephiro, you opened a way for this one world to invade."  
  
Hikaru looked away, sadly. "Then, it's my fault if something happens."  
  
"Not if we can stop it," Clef said reassuringly. "Don't think on it now. You need rest."  
  
"Hey, Clef," Umi began as Mokona jumped out of her arms. "I think Hikaru would appreciate some of that potion you made for me when I needed to rest. Just a thought."  
  
Clef nodded and left.  
  
Just then, Eagle managed his way into the room. "What's all the commotion?"  
  
Hikaru looked up and a smile streamed across her face as she saw him. She ran to him and embraced him lovingly.  
  
Eagle was slightly shocked, but returned her embrace, smiling back at her.  
  
Lantis looked puzzled. (HOS: "Told you I'd get you back." Lantis: "Shut up, I said.")  
  
Primera buzzed around him singing, "Mine, mine, mine, all MINE!" She did a quick double take on his shoulder, smiling her biggest smile. Then, she flapped her tiny fairy wings, and sat down, content with her performance.  
  
"Oh darn," Umi fussed. "Sorry, Eagle, we're all out of cake. I didn't know you'd be up and about or we would've saved you some."  
  
"It's ok," Eagle said as he let Hikaru go.  
  
"It's good to see you on your feet, Eagle," Hikaru commented, still smiling.  
  
"I owe you my life for saving me, Hikaru," Eagle replied. He reached for her cheek and caressed it.  
  
Lantis edged his way over to their happy reunion. "Good to see you up and about, Eagle," he said, briskly.  
  
Umi and Fuu watched on with Presea from a distance.  
  
"Doesn't she get it that they both love her?" Presea whispered to the other two Magic Knights.  
  
"Probably not, Presea," Fuu whispered back.  
  
"She's so naïve," Umi added. 'But, what would I know about love?'  
  
Mokona finally came back and bounced back into Umi's arms. "Puu puu!" he sang.  
  
"So that's where you were, huh?" She said to him. "Trying to give me the slip? Evil little furball."  
  
"Don't forget, he is the Creator," Fuu giggled.  
  
'Some creator.' Umi frowned.  
  
Mokona let out a quiet "puu". The four of them watched on, wondering what would happen next between Hikaru, Eagle, and Lantis.  
  
Buzzing around happily, Primera chanted not too quietly, "Mine, mine, mine, he's all mine! I win, I win. HA!"  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Hope you all enjoyed the first part. Don't worry, lots more to come as long as you review. And, while you're at it, tell me who you want to see with who. I love to pair people up!!! So start reviewing.  
  
Lantis: "Yah, what she said. Review."  
  
HOS: "Lantis, I can handle it. I've already had a few people review me."  
  
Lantis: "But, it's different now. And better!"  
  
HOS: "Man, you are pushing it."  
  
Presea: "Just review." *whispering* "It'll save us a lot of havoc."  
  
HOS: "I heard that!"  
  
Lafarga: "Hello. My name's Lafarga and I have a sword."  
  
Caldina: "Lafarga? We already know that."  
  
Lafarga: "Oh, then what the heck am I doing here?"  
  
Presea: "Being stupid perhaps?"  
  
Lafarga: "Good point. Hm. I'll have to think about it. I'll let you know if I figure out why I am here rambling on about nothing."  
  
Zazu: "Am I supposed to be drinking this?" *he holds up a bottle of vodka*  
  
Geo: "Not really. You're a little too young."  
  
Tatra: "Oh, he's so cute!"  
  
Tarta: "Who?"  
  
Tatra: *quietly* "Geo."  
  
Tarta: *madly blushes*  
  
Caldina: "Can we like go now?"  
  
Lady Aska: "Not yet! I want candy!"  
  
HOS: "Oh, shut up everyone! Geesh. OK, peoples, sorry for that whole mess." *shoves everyone out of her room* "Ok, I can think now. Remember to review!"  
  
Lady Aska: *peeking around the corner of HOS's door* "Just one?"  
  
HOS: "Stuff it!"  
  
Lady Aska: *puppy dog eyes* "Please?"  
  
HOS: "NO!!! GET OUT!" *looks at her screen* "Hm, it says: "Rejection, it's ok once in a while." ~ My quote for this chapter's nonsense. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here we go, Chapter 2! Wahoo! I'm doing good. And, yes, I updated this one too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knights. If I did, do you think I'd be sitting on my butt writing fan fics???  
  
Lantis: "Like she said, she doesn't own me. So, naturally, she's not going to be sitting on her butt writing fan fics with no meaning to them."  
  
HOS: "You know, Lantis, you're really getting on my nerves."  
  
Lantis: "I know!" *smiles*  
  
HOS: "I think I'll remember that one too!"  
  
Ferio: "Umi!"  
  
Umi: "Huh?"  
  
Ferio: "It's time to DUEL!"  
  
Hikaru: "You know, I have this sneaking suspicion that some guy named Yami says that on this anime called Yu-Gi-Oh. What do you guys think?"  
  
Fuu: "Yep. And, Ferio, no more dueling over me. I could care less what Umi says about me."  
  
Ferio: "What? But, she insulted you!"  
  
Umi: "Yah, in the PREVIOUS chapter. Geez, Ferio."  
  
Ferio: "Just the same, I want to fight you!"  
  
Umi: "Ok, but I don't want to fight you."  
  
Ferio: *looks rejected* "What? How can you say such a thing!"  
  
Caldina: "Hey, party at my house. Who's interested?"  
  
Lafarga: *raises an eyebrow* "Um."  
  
Presea: "Where's your house, Caldina?"  
  
Caldina: "Oh, that's right. I don't have one."  
  
HOS: "Lantis, disclaimer, now."  
  
Lantis: "Ok, folks, you know the drill. HOS doesn't own me, or anybody else in this story except Siro, her mecha, and Rune."  
  
HOS: *hugs Lantis* "YOU DID IT RIGHT!!!"  
  
Caldina: "Yay, party at my house!"  
  
Lafarga: "You don't have a house!"  
  
HOS: "IDIOTS!"  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Author: Heart of Sword  
  
Magic Knights: Rayearth  
  
Crimson Skies  
  
Chapter 2: Holographs and An Announcement  
  
"So, now what?" Fuu mused. She stood beside Umi as the three knights waited for everyone to return from their "voting".  
  
"What did we miss?" Ferio asked coming in with Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, and everyone else that came from another world.  
  
Fuu smiled, happy to see Ferio.  
  
"We've come to a decision," Lafarga announced.  
  
"What about?" Zazu teetered back and forth, a bottle of wine in his hand. (HOS: "No vodka. Bad for the stomach and I couldn't have him purging all over.")  
  
"Um, like what we should name our planet, silly!" Caldina steadied Zazu as he started to fall.  
  
"It's Cephiro," Hikaru said, coming back to rejoin the happy group. Lantis followed her, but Eagle hung back in the shadows.  
  
"Oh, well in that case," Tatra shrugged.  
  
"We've wasted our time basically," Tarta finished for her.  
  
Since they were twin sisters, Tatra and Tarta normally finished each other's sentences. Tarta glanced quickly over at Geo. Geo returned her glance, and smiled back.  
  
Tarta turned her head and stared off into another direction and blushed, only slightly.  
  
Tatra nudged her sister. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Tarta said, trying to hide the fact she was blushing. 'Stupid Tatra. Now she knows I have a crush on Geo. Ugh.'  
  
"So, that's where you all went?" Umi crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You left me and poor Presea to do all the dishes. Do you know how hard it is to clean all these plates with only cake crumbs on them?"  
  
Ferio spoke up to defend himself and the others for their absence. "Umi, we told you where we were going. I'm sure you didn't die of work, you know, having to do all those dishes." He winked at Fuu.  
  
"Actually, I did them all, and I'm perfectly fine with it as long as I get this!" Presea held up the bag of candy that Hikaru had given her earlier. It was half gone.  
  
"Oh, oh, Lady Aska wants some!" Lady Aska ran up to Presea, jumping up and down in front of her, trying to reach the bag as Presea just barely held it out of her reach. "Please? I'll be a good princess if you give me just one! Oh, come on! I love candy!"  
  
"No," Presea said, bending down. "No candy for little bratty princesses." She smiled an evil grin as Lady Aska pouted. With that, she popped another sweet into her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Geo looked up. "Eagle?" he asked.  
  
Eagle nodded, still standing by Hikaru and Lantis.  
  
Geo rushed to him. "You're up and about?"  
  
"Yah, I'm fine thanks to everyone, but especially to Hikaru." Eagle smiled at Hikaru as she blushed a little bit.  
  
Eagle walked forward into their small circle and everyone, except for Lantis and Hikaru, expressed their utmost relief that he was ok.  
  
Suddenly, Clef appeared as he swirled in through a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Clef," Umi started, unable to finish her thought.  
  
"Yes, I'm back." Clef tapped his staff and shot out a beam of light from it. "After much pondering, I've decided to tell everyone else about what I told you three Magic Knights." The beam of light projected a holographic image of Cephiro, its lush green fields and forests stretching all over, its borders, and the roads, if any, that were headed toward it. There was only one, and it was advancing fast.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. Cephiro is in danger of another attack, and this time, it's from an entirely different sort of person. Her name is Siro, and she's a powerful enemy. Given three days time, her road will be complete to Cephiro, and she will be able to march her armies of hell into our planet."  
  
Every eye focused on Clef as there was a brief pause.  
  
Tarta looked at Geo again. She smiled inconspicuously.  
  
Geo noticed it, and glanced back at her.  
  
"When?" Ascot broke the silence.  
  
Umi looked at Ascot. He hadn't spoken yet up until that moment.  
  
"We have three days at the most," Clef said. He closed down the holographic projector from his staff and walked out of the room, his head bowed.  
  
"Three days?" Umi fumed. "Clef, what are you doing to us! We can't fight in three days!"  
  
Fuu looked away sadly. She hated to fight.  
  
"Umi, settle down. This isn't Clef's will," Presea said as she tried to calm Umi.  
  
"But, it's not fair!" Fuu said as she tried to back Umi up.  
  
Hikaru looked off in silence. She knew this day would come when they would have to fight again.  
  
Sauno looked up at the sky from a window. "Lady Aska?" he whispered.  
  
Lady Aska went over to him. "What, Sauno? We're in an important meeting. This had better be important."  
  
"It is." Sauno pointed up to the sky. "Look!" He said.  
  
Lady Aska leaned out the window and gazed up at the sky. She gasped. Every direction she looked, the sky was red. Not just red though. It was bright red, stretching across the sky in splashes as if the sky had been sprayed with blood. "What does it mean, Sauno?"  
  
"I don't know, Lady Aska."  
  
"Don't say anything about it. We shall talk to the elder about this. He'll be able to explain it all."  
  
Sauno nodded and together, he and Lady Aska rejoined the group.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Sorry it's a little bit shorter. I promise the next chapters will be longer though. Let me see some more reviews people! It gets better!  
  
Lantis: "So she says!"  
  
HOS: "You know, Lantis, I thought you were my friend."  
  
Lantis: "So you say."  
  
HOS: "Can I slap you?"  
  
Lantis: "No, I'm not that stupid."  
  
HOS: *raises an eyebrow* "Oh, really?"  
  
Lantis: "Yes, really."  
  
HOS: "By the way," *nudges Lantis* "Nice job on the disclaimer."  
  
Lantis: "You're welcome."  
  
Ferio: "Umi, you will fight me!"  
  
Umi: "I won't."  
  
Fuu: "Stop flirting with her, Ferio. It's hurting my feelings."  
  
Ferio: "Flirting, Fuu? I want to duel her!"  
  
Umi: "Sorry, I haven't bought my Pegasus starter deck yet!"  
  
Ferio: "Not that kind of dueling."  
  
Umi: "Then what kind?"  
  
Ferio: "How about a game of CHESS?"  
  
Umi: *yawns* "No. How about a game of soccer?"  
  
Ferio: "Soccer? What's that?"  
  
Fuu: *grabs Ferio's shirt* "Look, I told you to stop fighting over me."  
  
Ferio: "Oh. Ok. So, now you want to talk to me about all the stupid things I've been doing?"  
  
Fuu: *nods* "YES!"  
  
Ferio: "Ok, begin."  
  
Umi: "Fuu, this is a waste of time. He does stupid things 24/7. You'll be here for years!"  
  
Fuu: "Good point." *lets go of Ferio*  
  
Ferio: "No, don't let go! We haven't even started yet!"  
  
Fuu: "Ferio?"  
  
Ferio: *evil grin* "Come to me, my love!"  
  
Fuu: "Uh, Ferio?"  
  
Ferio: *holds Fuu in his arms*  
  
Fuu: "Ferio?"  
  
Ferio: "Ah, now we may share our passion for each other with the whole world!" *holds Fuu even closer to him*  
  
Fuu: "Ferio???"  
  
Ferio: "WHAT?"  
  
Fuu: "You're squishing me."  
  
Ferio: "Ah, sorry about that." *lets go of her*  
  
Umi: "Ha ha. School girls suck!"  
  
Ferio: "You have insulted my love! Prepare to die!"  
  
Umi: "Oh great! I can't wait for this."  
  
Fuu: "Ferio, you can stop. Don't worry about it. What's done is done. I'll live with an insult. She's my friend for heaven's sake!"  
  
Ferio: "I know, but she was being mean."  
  
Umi: "So?"  
  
Fuu: "Hey, Ferio, how about some sleep, hm?"  
  
Ferio: "You're too young."  
  
Fuu: *slaps him* "Not that kind!"  
  
Ferio: "Oh, you mean as in a nap?"  
  
Umi: "Good job."  
  
Ferio: "I heard that."  
  
Fuu: "Ah, so, my love, go to bed."  
  
Ferio: "Anything for you my dear!" *he skips off to bed*  
  
Hikaru: "That really is some guy you've got there."  
  
Fuu: *cute smile* "I know!"  
  
Presea: "Remember to review!"  
  
Lantis: *clutching his head* "Oh, I think I'm dreaming or something. This is all so stupid."  
  
Eagle: "You just might be. Just maybe."  
  
Clef: "Signing off! Review!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here we go, Chapter 3. No, the new and improved Chapter 3! I've got lots more where that came from! Look at that! I've got reviews! Oh yah! *does happy dance around the room* And guess what! I still don't know who to pair up with who. So far, I have: Umi with Ascot (smile-I stick to the manga, not the anime. After all, who wants Umi ending up with little old Clef anyway!) Fuu with Ferio (duh) Hikaru with ??? (Eagle or Lantis. Your pick!) Presea with ??? (I was thinking Clef, but um, yah. Maybe I'll still do that. I dunno.) Caldina with Lafarga (She's going to finally get him!) Lady Aska and Sauno (Hey, it's cute ok? Not like I'm going to go anywhere with this.) Geo with the two Chizetan Princesses Tarta and Tatra (Poor Zazu. Ah well, he can have fun too.) Mokona is himself. He doesn't get girlfriends. If you want it changed, give me reviews and votes. I'm going to try to go with what I get. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knights, or its characters. Just Siro and Rune and her mecha. That's about it, so it's my fault if anybody dies.  
  
Lantis: "So, you are going to play match-maker?"  
  
HOS: "Yes, I am. After all, I am the author."  
  
Lantis: "I see. So, who am I going to be paired up with?"  
  
HOS: *blank look* "You honestly think I'm going to give that away in the disclaimer-I-ramble-on-about-nothing section?"  
  
Lantis: "Well, I was kind of hoping I would know so that I can be ready for the sudden shock of who my love is and everything."  
  
HOS: *evil grin* "Well, I'm always available!"  
  
Lantis: *starts to sweat* "Um. Maybe I should step outside for a minute." *he goes outside*  
  
Ferio: *after napping, he comes back all cheerful* "Fuu!"  
  
Fuu: *rolls her eyes* "Ferio."  
  
Ferio: "That was a wonderful nap!"  
  
Fuu: "Oh?" Ferio: "Yes, you should have been there with me!"  
  
Fuu: "Um, no comment."  
  
Ferio: "What? Sleeping is fun!"  
  
Fuu: "Still no comment."  
  
Umi: "Wow. You're doing a good job there, Ferio."  
  
Ferio: "Mind your own business. You haven't gotten anywhere with your boyfriend."  
  
Umi: "I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
Ferio: "Ooh. Look who's the loser now!"  
  
Fuu: "Ferio, that wasn't very nice!"  
  
Ferio: *looks down* "Sorry."  
  
Fuu: "Perhaps you should go back to bed!"  
  
Ferio: *smiles evilly* "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
Fuu: "Huh?"  
  
Ferio: "You know, sleep with me?"  
  
Fuu: "FERIO!" *slaps him REALLY hard* "NO WAY! I'm only 16."  
  
Ferio: "Not that way. Ugh. Girls." *he walks out*  
  
Umi: "Yep. You're making progress."  
  
Hikaru: "I don't know why he keeps bringing up the whole thing of sleeping."  
  
Fuu: *blushing bright red* "Will you just drop it already?"  
  
Clef: "We're moving on now."  
  
Presea: "Really?"  
  
Mokona: "Puu."  
  
Presea: "Guess so!"  
  
Lantis: *coming back in* "Ah, nothing like a nice breath of fresh air."  
  
HOS: "So, are you ready to do that disclaimer now?"  
  
Lantis: "Let me read it again."  
  
HOS: "You don't need to. All you say is something about me not owning Rayearth and that it's my fault if anyone dies."  
  
Lantis: "D-d-d-DIES?"  
  
HOS: "Yes, dies. Now, the disclaimer."  
  
Lantis: "R-r-r-right. Ok, HOS doesn't own Rayearth. She only owns Siro, her mecha, and her lovely country of Rune. So, blame HOS if she kills anybody."  
  
HOS: *pointing at the paper Lantis holds* "It's FLAME, not BLAME."  
  
Lantis: "Oh, right. Flame. With an F, not a B."  
  
HOS: "Got that."  
  
Lantis: "Ok, so, let's get this thing going then, shall we?"  
  
HOS: "You got it!"  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Author: Heart of Sword  
  
Magic Knights: Rayearth  
  
Crimson Skies  
  
Chapter 3: Contemplation and a Secret Revealed  
  
"We'll probably be sent," Fuu mused to no one in particular. "I don't want to go again." She turned around and gazed at the columns that held up the room.  
  
Ferio placed a hand on her shoulder. "You may not need to."  
  
"Ferio," she turned towards him. A tear streamed down her cheek. "I just can't do it again. I don't think I'm strong enough."  
  
Gently, Ferio held her close to him. "Of course you are."  
  
"No," Fuu sobbed. 'I'm not. I can't do this. It's so hard. Ferio.'  
  
Hikaru thought about the upcoming invasion. "It's only fair that we're sent. I mean, we're the Magic Knights. So, we have to protect Cephiro and the ones we love."  
  
Fuu, still resting in Ferio's embrace, turned her head slowly towards Hikaru. "But, Hikaru, we do this so much. Why does it have to be us? I don't want to fight anymore. I'm sick of it." 'And,' she said, thinking to herself. 'There's always the thought of 'what if I don't come back?' or 'what if someone I love dies?' and I can't live with all of that pressure.'  
  
Caldina mused to herself. "And I like thought I had it complicated." She glanced at Lafarga who returned her gaze, smiling. "Maybe not," she beamed.  
  
"Come, Sauno, we must retire. I need to speak to the elder about leaving." Lady Aska nimbly walked out of the room with poor Sauno trailing behind her. 'I have to ask him about the red sky. He can help me. And, I have to make sure no one finds out about it.'  
  
"Cute couple," Presea said, smiling.  
  
Just then, Zazu teetered over and collapsed. "It's jusht grand," He slurred as he passed out, a bottle of wine clutched in his hand. He had been drinking it the whole morning.  
  
"Darn!" Geo yelled. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten him started with this whole wine business."  
  
"Aw, poor clueless thing," Caldina commented.  
  
'I should probably see if he's ok.' Geo thought to himself. He started to run towards Zazu's collapsed body on the floor, but "accidentally" bumped into Tarta.  
  
Tarta started blushing insanely.  
  
"Um," Geo began.  
  
Tarta just stared at him, not saying anything.  
  
"Is he ok?" Tatra asked, smiling.  
  
'Heh, leave it to my delinquent sister to say something,' Tarta thought, running over her thoughts in her head.  
  
"He'll be fine once we get him sobered up. Dumb kid. Too much alcohol's not good for you," Geo said, slinging Zazu over his shoulder. 'Even though, it's my fault he got started and all.'  
  
Tatra laughed. "So, do you want us to help?"  
  
Tarta nudged her. 'I can't believe she said that!'  
  
"I guess. I wouldn't mind some company," Geo shrugged as he walked out. 'Ooh, lovely ladies. Wonder what fun we can have?' He smiled to himself.  
  
Tatra giggled and pulled Tarta along with her. 'Why's he smiling?'  
  
"Aw gee, that's a cute trio!" Caldina remarked.  
  
"Well, this is, um, interesting." Umi made her way over to Ascot.  
  
Mokona leapt from Umi's grasp and bounced into Hikaru's open-arm invitation. He sang out a few "puu puu's" and then cuddled into her arms.  
  
Ascot started blushing as Umi came closer to him. He had always been so shy around her.  
  
"Look, Ascot," Umi began. 'Ok, breathe.'  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Presea whispered as she leaned over next to Hikaru. "Aren't they just perfect for each other?"  
  
Fuu smiled at Presea as she stood in front of Ferio who had his arms about her. "Yes, Presea, they are."  
  
Ferio just laughed.  
  
Hikaru looked off. "Yah, I guess they are." She glanced at Eagle as he leaned against a column, then Lantis, who stood by a ledge, leaning out into Cephiro's fresh atmosphere. 'Such sad eyes,' Hikaru thought to herself. 'I wonder what I could do to make them happier.'  
  
"Oh, look!" Presea jumped.  
  
Hikaru brought her attention back to her friend and Ascot. She gasped as Umi reached up and kissed Ascot.  
  
Fuu jumped out of Ferio's arms. "She didn't just do what I think she did?"  
  
"Yah, it looks like she did," Ferio chuckled.  
  
"Ha, score!" Presea jumped up and down.  
  
"Umi?" Hikaru said quietly. Mokona "puued" quietly.  
  
Even Eagle was shaken out of thought. 'They,' he thought. 'No way!'  
  
Lantis turned from the ledge to see what had happened. He just smiled.  
  
"Wow!" Caldina hummed to herself. 'I wish Lafarga would kiss me like that.'  
  
Ascot was shaken as well when Umi let him go finally.  
  
"There," Umi said. "Sorry, I had to do that sooner or later, Ascot. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything like that."  
  
"No, it's perfectly fine." Ascot replied. He smiled back at her without blushing this time. 'Yes,' he thought. 'Now I know she likes me for sure!'  
  
Lafarga continued to watch on in silence. He didn't notice that Caldina had slipped her arm through his.  
  
"Puu puu," Mokona sang in Hikaru's arms.  
  
"You've got that right!" Presea laughed.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
There you go! Just a little bit of romance to wet your whistle. Don't worry though. I'm building up the plot and relationships so you get every little thing and detail. Please review me and let me know what you think! Another short chapter too! I know, I'm bad. But, I promise, the rest will be longer. It gets a lot longer later on, so better to do the short ones now and get to the longer ones later.  
  
Lantis: "Why did you have Umi kiss Ascot?"  
  
HOS: "You know, someone else said the same thing in a review."  
  
Lantis: "No, you think?"  
  
HOS: "Shut up. I did it that way because of my reasoning with the whole Umi and Ascot relationship."  
  
Lantis: "Reasoning? You? Hah."  
  
HOS: "I said to shut up. Ok, this is why I did that. Umi and Ascot are direct opposites. Whereas Umi is outgoing and bubbly, Ascot is introverted and the quiet, shy, blushing type. So, my grand idea was to have Umi kiss him, in public! If she didn't, I don't think Ascot would have ever gotten over his "fear" of talking or even looking at Umi. I mean, come on, the kid's constantly freaking out whenever she's near him. But, of course, I know others are going to interpret this differently. I'm sorry. My fan fic. You can do what you want in yours."  
  
Lantis: "Ah, I see. So, you want to make Ascot more extroverted?"  
  
HOS: "Not really. Just get him over his fear of Umi."  
  
Ascot: "Good job, HOS. Thanks so much!"  
  
HOS: "No problem."  
  
Umi: "I did like that part though, where I got to kiss him!"  
  
Ascot: *blushes* "Aw."  
  
Umi: "Hey, no blushing on the set!"  
  
Ascot: "Oh, that's right. I'm not supposed to be afraid of you anymore."  
  
Umi: "Gee, I didn't know I was terrifying."  
  
Ascot: "No, you're just beautiful."  
  
Umi: *big smile* "Really?" *hugs Ascot* "You're so sweet!"  
  
Ferio: *comes back from his second nap* "I am loved with an everlasting love. Hello, Fuu, my darling wife-to-be someday!"  
  
Fuu: "Hello to you too. Enjoy your nap?"  
  
Ferio: "Yes, it was fabulous. You know, you should've been there with me."  
  
Fuu: "Ah, yes. You said that last time."  
  
Ferio: *evil grin* "Let us finish where we left off."  
  
Fuu: "You know, that's ok. I think I'll pass."  
  
Ferio: *sweeping Fuu off her feet up into his arms* "But, darling, I love you!"  
  
Fuu: "Um, we're not supposed to know that until later."  
  
Ferio: *shrugs* "Oh well." *puts Fuu down* "Sorry, dearest."  
  
Fuu: "It's ok. Say, should I get contacts?" Ferio: "Why? You look beautiful as you are!"  
  
Fuu: "I dunno. Glasses are kind of a pain."  
  
Ferio: "I don't care one way or the other. You're still beautiful."  
  
Fuu: "Thanks!"  
  
Lafarga: "That was nice."  
  
Caldina: "Yes, it was, wasn't it?"  
  
Lafarga: 'I love Caldina. She's so pretty.'  
  
Caldina: 'I love Lafarga. He's so manly.'  
  
HOS: "Woah. Definitely need to re-program the thought process here."  
  
Lantis: "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"  
  
Hikaru: "Yah, you talked!"  
  
Eagle: "Ha ha ha."  
  
Lantis: *pouts* "That's not nice."  
  
Eagle: *points at Lantis's pouting face* "Neither is that!"  
  
Hikaru: "Oh, knock it off you two! Geesh."  
  
Eagle: "Hey, Hikaru, want to go out with me?"  
  
Lantis: "No, she wants to go out with me?"  
  
Hikaru: "Ok, I'll go out with both of you!"  
  
Umi: *to Presea* "Yep, she is naïve. I pity her."  
  
Presea: "I do too!"  
  
Ascot: "No comment."  
  
Umi: "Who was asking you for advice anyway?" *she pulls off his hat*  
  
Ascot: "Give that back!"  
  
Umi: "Gotta kiss me first!"  
  
Ascot: "Oh, all right." *bends down and kisses Umi in front of everyone*  
  
Umi: "Good job! I think we'll get over this whole shy business really quickly!"  
  
Ascot: "My hat?"  
  
Umi: "Nope." *tosses it to Ferio* "RUN!!!"  
  
Ferio: *runs away with Ascot's hat with Fuu following him*  
  
Ascot: "Perfect." *runs after them*  
  
Umi: "Ha ha."  
  
Lantis: "This is nonsense. Oh, right. So, Hikaru, when are you free?"  
  
Eagle: "Yah, when are you free?"  
  
Hikaru: *sighs* "Never."  
  
Lantis & Eagle: "What?"  
  
Hikaru: "I'm going to bed."  
  
Lantis: "Oh?"  
  
Hikaru: "Yes, goodnight everyone!"  
  
Clef: "It was nice knowing you!"  
  
Hikaru: "What do you mean?"  
  
Clef: "Well, HOS said she might kill some people."  
  
Presea: "Hush! They're not supposed to know that."  
  
Clef: "She said it in the disclaimer to FLAME her if anybody dies. You know the drill."  
  
Presea: "Whatever. All the same, it's supposed to be surprising if anybody dies. I hope no one does though." *makes a sad face*  
  
Caldina: "Oh well! That's all for now everybody! Remember to review!"  
  
Lafarga: 'Yah, I do love her.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wow. Chapter 4. I had a lot of these chapters all typed up. I was just too lazy to post them. And, then I decided to update them. So, whatever you're reading on here has been updated and is staying as it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knights Rayearth. CLAMP does.  
  
Lantis: "Yep, they most certainly do!"  
  
HOS: "Hey, Lantis."  
  
Lantis: "Hi. What do you want me to do now?"  
  
HOS: "Go get Fuu and Ferio. Their scene is coming up."  
  
Lantis: "What do I look like? Messenger boy?"  
  
Eagle: "Actually, you do it rather well. So, we should all call you "Messenger Boy" from now on."  
  
Lantis: "I have a sword though. And an animal spirit. That wouldn't work."  
  
HOS: "Lantis, I asked you to do something."  
  
Lantis: *starts to leave* "All right, I'm going!"  
  
Caldina: "Hey, Lafarga."  
  
Lafarga: "Hey, Caldina."  
  
Caldina: "Have you like figured out why you had to tell everyone you had a sword?"  
  
Lafarga: *looking puzzled* "No, not really. If the reviewers remembered that from the first chapter, then, they sure are better at remembering stuff than I am. I couldn't find my shirt yesterday."  
  
Caldina: *snickers*  
  
Hikaru: *comes back in from her nap* "Yo!"  
  
Umi: "My line."  
  
Hikaru: "Oh, sorry."  
  
Umi: "It's ok."  
  
Ascot: *running in with his hat as Fuu and Ferio chase after him* "MY HAT!" Umi: "You mean you got it back finally?"  
  
Ascot: *frowns at her* "Yes. I got it back."  
  
Ferio: "Some of the disadvantages to being shorter than a palu."  
  
Fuu: "I agree. Not being able to tease Ascot with his hat is a big disadvantage."  
  
Ascot: *grins evilly* "Ha ha. You bunch of shrimps."  
  
Ferio: "How dare you insult Fuu!"  
  
Fuu: "Oh, not this again."  
  
Hikaru: "At least he's off the whole sleeping thing."  
  
Fuu: "Ah, yes, you do have a point there."  
  
Clef: "We're starting now."  
  
Presea: "Where's Lantis?"  
  
Clef: "I don't know and I don't care."  
  
Umi: "If Clef wears any underwear!"  
  
Hikaru: "That was nice."  
  
Umi: "I know!" *grins* "Sorry, Clef. Couldn't resist the temptation to tease you."  
  
Clef: *paying no attention AT ALL* "Begin!"  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Author: Heart of Sword  
  
Magic Knights: Rayearth  
  
Crimson Skies  
  
Chapter 4: A Promise  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu all walked along quietly as they made their way to their bedroom. Umi was smiling broadly as she reflected on all that had happened.  
  
"Hey, Umi?" Hikaru suddenly spoke up. "Yah?" Umi looked at Hikaru, waiting.  
  
"Do you know for sure that you like Ascot?"  
  
"Of course. Why else would I have kissed him?"  
  
"Hikaru?" Fuu looked at her friend. "Are you thinking about Eagle and Lantis?"  
  
Hikaru nodded silently. She grabbed Mokona from Umi and held him close to her. 'Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. Now they're going to probe me for information about what I think about all of that. Nice going, Hikaru.'  
  
"You know we're always here for you if you ever want to talk." Fuu smiled.  
  
"I know." Hikaru looked away. Quickly, she made her way over to a window that out-looked Cephiro. 'The land, so green and beautiful.' Then, she looked at the sky. 'What? It's red? I wonder if Umi and Fuu know. Maybe I shouldn't say anything.'  
  
"Hey, Umi?" Fuu began.  
  
"Yah?" Umi replied as she brushed a strand of her long blue hair away from her face.  
  
"You're really outgoing."  
  
"Um, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Fuu started to blush a little bit. "Just that, the way you kissed Ascot in front of everybody? I mean, I haven't even kissed Ferio yet."  
  
"What's the rush?" Ferio asked her as he came in.  
  
'Oops. Now I did it.' Fuu thought to herself.  
  
Ferio came over to Fuu and hugged her. "Hey, what did I miss this time?" he asked as he let her go gently.  
  
"Nothing. She was just wondering about the whole thing with Ascot." Umi laughed.  
  
"Yah, that was pretty interesting. I didn't think you two would ever do that in public!"  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Look at Hikaru." Fuu gestured. "She's so confused I think."  
  
"About what?" Ferio said.  
  
"Just, oh, nevermind." Fuu looked away.  
  
Hikaru came back over to Umi and Fuu. She noticed Ferio immediately. "Hello. What brings you over here? We were just heading off for bed!"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Ferio shrugged.  
  
"Well, in that case, me and Hikaru are off!" Umi said as she grabbed Hikaru by her shirt. She started to pull her along the hallway. Mokona bounced around Hikaru, annoyed and just a little bit worried for Hikaru's safe being.  
  
Hikaru twitched her cat ears. "We are?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, and Fuu, if you see Clef, ask him about that potion thing for Hikaru."  
  
"Potion?" Hikaru jumped. "Whatever for?"  
  
"It'll help settle you for bed and get your mind off of boys." Umi grinned.  
  
"All right, I'll do that!" Fuu laughed as Umi finished dragging Hikaru down the hall.  
  
"Don't get too mushy!" Umi called out behind her as she turned around a corner to the room.  
  
"Wow, is she ever bossy!" Ferio grinned as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Yes, I know. She treats Hikaru like a little sister though. You can kind of tell that she is really close to Hikaru."  
  
"And you."  
  
Fuu looked away. "Ferio, I don't want to go out there and fight."  
  
"But, you have to. You're a Magic Knight."  
  
"I know, but I'm almost scared to do it again."  
  
"I don't think you're scared. Maybe you're worried about what may happen?" Ferio looked at her closely. He held her at arms length from him.  
  
"Yah, that's it." Fuu looked up at him. "I'm worried that maybe I won't come back. Or, maybe someone I love won't come back. Ever since we fought Emeraude, I can't help thinking about losing somebody I care for if I fight."  
  
"Look," Ferio began. "My sister, Emeraude, made her choice. She fell in love and wasn't supposed to. Then, after she realized her mistake, she summoned you three here. And, after Clef told you what you had to do, you fulfilled your purpose. I know we all wish she wouldn't have had to die, but it was her decision. Not yours. And, I know she is happy."  
  
"How?" Fuu asked him, quizzically. "How can you know?"  
  
"Fuu, she's my sister. Now, don't worry over what may happen. Be more concerned about what is going on right now, with your friends, with your family, and with the ones you love."  
  
"You're right. I'm being stupid."  
  
"No, you're just not thinking everything through." Ferio reached down for her hand and pulled it up to him so he could see it better. "The ring I gave you." He ran his fingers over it gently. "Never take it off, for, we are bonded together by that."  
  
"I promise I won't, ever."  
  
With that, Ferio pressed his lips to her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." And, he left.  
  
"Wait!" Fuu called out, but it was too late. "I love you," she whispered. Then, she too headed for her room. She opened the door and went over to the bed and sat down next to a sleeping Hikaru.  
  
"Keep your voice down," Umi whispered. "She's sleeping."  
  
"Yah, I noticed." Fuu smiled back.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing. We just talked."  
  
"About what?" Umi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just whatever. I was going to tell him I loved him."  
  
"Oh?" Umi leaned forward, as if she were on the edge of her seat, waiting for the climax to reach.  
  
"But, he left too soon."  
  
"Oh, Fuu! You blew it."  
  
"Who knows," Fuu replied as she lay down. "Time will tell after all."  
  
"Yah, I guess so." Umi lay down as well. 'Tomorrow. What about tomorrow? What are we going to have to do? If Siro poses a threat for Cephiro, who knows what will happen.'  
  
A dark shadow paced back and forth in an empty room in another place. "It's time." The shadow spoke into the air. "Tomorrow, I shall crush them and Cephiro will be mine. I will crush their spirit, their will, and whatever else! Eagle, you may have killed my brother and destroyed my life, but I will have my revenge." The shadow slid over to a corner and leaned against it. It was Siro. She stood alone in her invasion. "Now," she raised her hand and swirled it. A cloud of smoke rose from her hand and projected the palace of Cephiro. "Let us see what is happening, shall we?" She looked into the cloud. Immediately, Lantis's image came into view. She saw him standing by a window, looking up at the sky. "That's it." She made the cloud disappear and stood up from the wall. "I'll get him to do my dirty work for me. After all, it shouldn't be too hard to lure him into a trap." She hugged herself and paced through the shadows once again. "Such a handsome face."  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Ooh. Suspense. Not really, but that sounded good. This is a longer chapter, so no complaining.  
  
Lantis: "Does that mean me?"  
  
HOS: "Well, it could and it couldn't."  
  
Lantis: "Which means what?"  
  
HOS: "Never mind then."  
  
Eagle: "Hey, Hikaru."  
  
Hikaru: "Hi, Eagle. What do you want?"  
  
Eagle: "Oh, nothing."  
  
Hikaru: 'What a waste of time that was.'  
  
Lantis: "Eagle?"  
  
Eagle: "Yah?"  
  
Lantis: *pulls Eagle away from Hikaru* "She's mine."  
  
Eagle: "Oh really?"  
  
Lantis: "Yes, REALLY!"  
  
Eagle: *grins* "I don't think so."  
  
Hikaru: *coming over to them* "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Eagle: "You."  
  
Lantis: *nudges Eagle*  
  
Eagle: "I mean, how we each feel about you."  
  
Lantis: *nudges Eagle harder*  
  
Eagle: "What? Can't you communicate with me instead of giving me bruises? I just recovered after all!"  
  
Hikaru: "You guys are so weird."  
  
Lantis: "He started it."  
  
Eagle: "Did not."  
  
Lantis: "Did too."  
  
Eagle: "Not."  
  
Lantis: "Too."  
  
Hikaru: *throws her hands up in the air and walks away* "Ugh. Boys."  
  
Fuu: "How's it going Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru: "Fine."  
  
Umi: "You don't sound like it is."  
  
Ascot: "Hm. No comment here."  
  
Umi: "I wasn't asking you for a comment anyway."  
  
Ferio: "Ah, young love. So tragic."  
  
Fuu: "Hey, what are you saying?"  
  
Ferio: "Nothing." Umi: "You just said: "Nothing." And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Ferio: "Nothing."  
  
Lantis: *walks over to a window*  
  
Eagle: "That seems to be a reoccurring habit throughout this fan fic."  
  
Hikaru: "What? The whole window thing?"  
  
Eagle: "Yep." *seeing his advantage, he picks Hikaru up, who laughs with pleasure, and is about to kiss her*  
  
Lantis: *turns around* "NO!" *he runs at Eagle and snatches Hikaru from his grasp and sets Hikaru down on her feet*  
  
Eagle & Hikaru: "What?"  
  
Lantis: "Eagle?"  
  
Eagle: "Huh?"  
  
Lantis: "I said she was "mine"."  
  
Eagle: *smiles again* "I know. I saw a chance to get her."  
  
Hikaru: "Oh, and I was finally going to be kissed by someone for once. You wrecked it all, Lantis."  
  
Lantis: *looks down* "Sorry."  
  
Hikaru: "It's ok. I have my whole life in front of me."  
  
Eagle: "Ha. Just don't interrupt next time, Lantis."  
  
Lantis: *scowls at Eagle* 'Don't worry. I will.'  
  
Presea: "Can we end this now?"  
  
Clef: "I guess."  
  
Caldina: "Remember the little review button at the bottom of the screen!"  
  
Lafarga: "It's not actually at the bottom, but ok. And, I still haven't figured out why I was talking about my sword." 


End file.
